Lost Gem
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: What if there was a gem you haven't meet? What if Pearl had loved before? What if all those little odd questions can be answered. Well I hope that this story about a Gem called Emerald answers these questions.
1. Unexpected Trip

**Author's note The only Gem I own is Emerald. Please review I would love to know what you guys and girls think of Emerald.**

Garnet has been helping Peridot build a rocket all day. It finally was done around noon. They stepped back and looked at it for a while.

"Now what?", Garnet asked Peridot turning to her.

"Well I need to test it. Garnet will you test it for me? ", Peridot asked hopefully.

"Why not.", Garnet says then opens the rocket door.

"Make sure you put the harness on it's going to shake you pretty bad.", Peridot says closing the door. Garnet strapped herself in waiting for what she knew will happen next. Peridot pushed the button then the rocket began to shake then it blasted off leaving Peridot staring.

"PEARL!, AMETHYST!, STEVEN!", Peridot yelled and ran off. Garnet looked out the window to see the stars fly by. Soon the rocket smashed into a planet. Two small gems one red and, one blue flew from the crash and landed in the purple red dirt. They lay there quietly for a while then the red one started to glow. Ruby appeared looking around dazed then she spies the blue gem her eyes go wide. In seconds she runs to it.

"SAPPHIRE!", Ruby shouts picking it up and holding the gem gently. She turns to the rocket and kicks it. "Look what you did you stupid rocket!", she growls then gives it a harder kick then looks down at the gem. "Come on Sapphire come out.", she coaxed softly. The blue gem began to glow and Sapphire appeared dazed.

"Calm down Ruby. I am okay your okay we are okay," Sapphire says calmly taking Ruby's hand in hers. Ruby calmed down slowly then smiled. They looked around then Sapphire reaches up and rubs the dirt off Ruby's cheek. "That color looks good on you but, I prefer your color.", Sapphire says making Ruby grin. Then Ruby looked up and saw earth then gulped.

"Sapphire?", Ruby says pointing.

"I know we are on Mercury.", Sapphire says calmly.

"Isn't that where we lost Emerald?", Ruby asks.

"In that sense yes she got lost here.", Sapphire says. Ruby decides not to ask what she means.

"Now what? Should we fuse into Garnet?", Ruby asks.

"I feel it is to soon let's walk for a while.", Sapphire says giving her hand a squeeze then letting it go and, starts walk-in. Ruby quickly catches up and, they walk side by side.


	2. Emerald?

As they walked they came across a debries field. Ruby reached for Sapphire's hand as she reached for hers. This is where they last saw Emerald and where they had almost lost each other. They quietly looked on the broken pieces and bits strewn around.

 **123?**

 **~FLASH BACK~**

Ruby had just finished poofing the gem she had been fighting when she felt a tap on her arm. She tuned to see Sapphire who took her hand and gave it a tug.

" We have to go back to the others.", Sapphire says and Ruby nodd then turns and runs back to the hill they had just came over. Just as they reached the top they could see the others fighting below. Emerald and Pearl fought back to back on one side of Rose Quartz while Amethyst whipped gems on her other side further away. Pearl jumped in front of Rose as three gems tried to attack. They were just about to run down the hill when the ground began to shake and rumble as a red laser beam tore through it. It is aimed directly at Rose and Pearl the enemy wanted to end this fast and grimly.

"Look out!", Ruby shouted getting only Emerald's attention. The green gem looked up wide eyed then pushed Pearl and Rose out of the way then turned to attack the laser. Pearl looked up just as the explosion engulfed the hill.

" EMERALD NO!",Pearl yelled looking horrified she then fell to her knees devastated. Ruby turned to Sapphire as they ran she nodded and they fused into Garnet. Then Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, and an enraged Pearl took out a good chunk of what was left of the enemy. A retreat was called and the Crystal Gems were left alone on Mercury.

"Garnet...?", Pearl asked hopefully.

" I'm sorry Pearl I looked and looked but I just can't see her right now.",Garnet says sadly. Pearl looked down on the verge of tears she only looked up when she felt a converting hand which belonged to Rose.

 **~ FLASHENDSCK END~**

"I have come to realize that our time together is precious.",Sapphire says softly squeezing Ruby's hand.

" Isn't that why we want to stay fused so that we don't lose eachother?", Ruby asked her softly. To this Sapphire nodded.

"I love being fused with you but I also love spending time with you like this too.", Sapphire says.

" All right then we will have a special day that is just me and you.", Ruby says with a grin at her.

"That sounds wonderful! Ruby be ready your about to see a lost gem.", Sapphire says then smiles as a green semi tall gem steps out of the dark. She looks at them long and, hard then rubbs here eyes then grins. " Yes it's us Emerald.", Sapphire says reassuringly.

"Emerald!? Will every one be glad to see you!", Ruby says exightedly the quietly gem gave her a questioning look. " PEARL will be super happy.", Ruby says with a grin.

"Let's introduce her to Garnet first remember they haven't been properly introduced.", Sapphire says as Emerald raised an eyebrow and watched them fuse.

" So that's who you are. Well congrats I'm happy for you.",Emerald says slowly to Garnet when she appeared.

"Now just to wait for our ride.", Garnet says moving her sunglasses Emerald just nodded feeling it was a waste of time to argue.


	3. Homecoming

Emerald gave Garnet long thoughtful look.

"I know I look different. Every one dose.", Garnet says then waves her hand. "Step back.", she warns the quiet gem who did as she was told. A heart beat later a portal appeared then a pink cat like animal hoped out. On it's back were two small figures.

"Garnet!", Steven shouts happily.

"Connie Steven meet Emerald.", Garnet says pointing to her. Emerald still wore a startled look as the boy turned his eyes on her.

"Oh wow! You're a Crystal Gem too so cool!", he says hugging the startled gem who looks up at Garnet confused.

"This is Rose's son we lost her.", Garnet says quietly. Emerald looks sad for a moment then hugged the boy back.

"Your mom was awesome. ", Emerald says.

"Wow another gem why haven't I heard of you?", Connie asked.

"long story. Her story. We need to get back. Steven can you land us near water? Emerald should clean up.", Garnet says as she hops onto Lion's back then patted the space in front of her. "Let's go home the others are waiting.", Garnet says when Emerald looks hesitant. Steven waves encouraging her to hop on. Connie smiled from her spot then looked forward. Emerald hopped on then felt herself jolted forward in seconds they land at a beach.

"Steven go on ahead remember Emerald is a surprise.", Garnet says to Steven who takes Connie's hand then they walk down the beach with Lion. Garnet turns to Emerald then points to the water. Emerald walks into the water until she can no longer be seen. After about two minutes she came out looking way cleaner. "Much better. Now follow directly behind me until I step aside. Trust me it will be worth it.", Garnet says with a mysterious grin. They started to walk towards a barn. True to nature when Garnet had told Emerald to follow directly behind her, to surprise everyone, the quiet gem made sure to do so. The sound of worried arguing filled her ears.

"I'm home!", Garnet says with a smile

"Garnet!", everyone shouts.

"We were so worried. So Steven and Connie did find you.", Pearl says relieved. Garnet nodds then turns her full attention to Pearl.

"Hey Pearl look who I found.", Garnet says taking a side step revealing Emerald. Pearl stared for a long time unable to speak.

"Emerald?", Pearl says softly. Emerald smiled softly nodding. "EMERALD!", Pearl says then rushes the quiet gem. She hugs Emerald close as the quiet gem hugs her back. "I thought I lost you. ", Pearl whispers mostly to herself. Emerald looks on the verge of tears she had missed Pearl so much.

"I missed you.", Emerald whispered back.

"Emerald's back whoo!", Amethyst says finding her voice. Emerald and Pearl pull away from each other blushing slightly.

"Wait you guys had an emerald on your team?", Peridot asked.

"Yes she's been lost and is now home", Garnet says.

"Something tells me this is a story I have to hear.", Peridot says sitting down. Every one followed suit. Connie and Steven join looking at Emerald expectantly.

"It's okay I'll help you when I can.",Pearl says softly earning a smile as Emerald sat own and looked thoughtful.


	4. Emestory

"Well it all started when a gem decided to have me made. I do not know who that gem was only that they wanted a useful gem. After setting a hologram on me and seeing my shield daggers decided I wasn't worth it. That gem ordered mine to be crushed." Emerald began slowly then looked thoughtful. "I remember running for my life then nearly running into Pearl, Rose, and Garnet. I thought like the others they were going to crush my gem.", Emerald continued.

"I remember that you summoned those shield daggers of yours. I summoned my weapon and we fought thinking that we were enemies.", Pearl says.

"Really?", Steven asked getting a nod from both gems.

"The funny thing is after a while we were enjoying the fight and the challenge we found in each other.", Emerald says.

"Then the gems chasing Emerald shouted 'She went this way!' That's when Rose, Garnet, and I realized she was on the run.",Pearl says.

"That's when Rose invited me to join the Crystal Gems. After some time we came to Earth. Rose asked us to pick through the Kindergarten.",Emerald says.

"That's when I emerged and you guys took me to Rose. I became a Crystal Gem then.", Amethyst says with a smile.

"Some time later we came to a beach and Rose spit us up. Amethyst, Rose, and I searched one half." Pearl says.

"Ruby, Sapphire, and I searched the other half", Emerald says with a smile.

"Hey that's when Pearl found a green bow on the beach.",Amethyst says thoughtfully.

"Yes you had a good Idea when you said Emerald would like it.",Pearl says giving the purple gem a thoughtful look.

"I do like it Pearl it's still in my hair to this day. ", Emerald says softly touching the bow causing Pearl to blush slightly. "Sapphire said I should return the favor.", Emerald says.

"That's when you asked to finish the battle we stared to long ago.", Pearl says with a smile.

"You did say we would finish it later. I thought that was the best time. To bad right in the middle Rose interrupted we never did finish that battle.", Emerald says hopefully.

"Soon maybe I'll keep you updated.", Pearl says.

"Any way we went to battle on Mercury. I saw this giant laser being pointed at Pearl so I shoved her way and charged at it.",Emerald says looking down.

"That's when I saw the explosion and thought your gem had been destroyed. I'm so sorry I should of checked.", Pearl says looking down.

"You could not have known it was pretty close I thought my gem had been cracked or damaged badly I was glad it had no damage.", Emerald says.

"So how did you survive on Mercury? ", Steven asked. Emerald simply touched the bow in her hair causing Pearl to blush and Steven to smile.

"I see.", Amethyst giggled and Garnet grinned widely.

"….", Peridot gave them all a weird look then left. Everyone but Pearl went their way leaving the two gems alone.


	5. New Start

Emerald stood up offering Pearl her hand which Pearl took and, was helped up.

 **1 2 3**

 **~FLASH BACK ~**

They had been walking for a while now. Rose and , Sapphire talked while Rby nodded or added a comment. PeRl on the other hand is walking behind them just in front of Emerald still looking pretty mad. After a while she slowed down and is walking beside the quiet gem.

"Why did you do that?", Pearl asked glaring at her.

" Do what?", Emerald asked not quite sure what she could of done wrong.

"Save me. You should have been protected Rose. After all she is a precious gem.", Pearl says sternly.

" We don't need to follow those rules any more. What about Ruby? To Sapphire she is a precious gem. There could be a thousand Rubies but, to Sapphire there is only one. You, Pearl, are a precious gem in your own way.", Emerald says looking angry walks away leaving Pearl wide eyed.

 **1 2 3**

 **~FLASH BACK~**

They had been on this Earth beach maybe five minutes and Rose Quartz splits them in two groups. Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald in one group with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose herself in another group. Sapphire's group when one way and Rose's group when another. When Rose spotted something in the distance she asked Amethyst and Pearl to continue the beach search while she went ahead. While searching the beach something green caught Pearl's eye. So she went to check it out with Amethyst following right after her. With a little digging a pretty green bow is revealed in the sand. The sight of this small hair bow made Pearl smile softly seeing this Amethyst grinned too.

"Hey you should give it to Emerald.", Amethyst says with a grin.

" Why?", Pearl asked blushing slightly.

" Cause you know she will like it." Amethyst says rolling her eyes. Pearl looked thoughtful then nodded. Soon after the others came back shaking their heads. "Hey Emerald over here Pearl has something for you!" , the purple gem shouts.

"Amethyst!", Pearl hissed softly blushing as the quiet approached. Amethyst took the opertunity and slinked away. Emerald gave Pearl a curious look but said nothing.

"Here I want you to have this.", Pearl says blushing lightly as she held out the bow. Emerald saw the bow and gently took it then put it in her hair.

" Thank you Pearl.", Emerald says softly blushing a little. Pearl nodded then slowly walked away smiling too.

 **1 2 3**

"Now what?", Emerald asked softly letting Pearl's hand go.

"I don' t know I thought you were gone forever. It hurt a lot Emerald.", Pearl say looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. I just could not form yet or I would have.", Emerald says slowly.

"I know believe me I know. I just… can we just have a new start?", Pearl asked hesitantly the green gem looked at her then down. "Not start over I don't think I could stand that. Just a new start here on Earth.", Pearl says softly. Emerald looked thoughtful then smiled holding her arms open. Pearl smiled then stepped into the quiet gem's embrace. "I missed you too Emerald I'm glad you're here.", Pearl says happily hugging her. They slowly stood apart smiling then left the barn to begin their new start. Emerald knew Pearl would need time to get use to her being around again. But, Emerald wasn't going to miss any opportunity to be around the slightly taller gem. After all she meant alot to Emerald and she did not come back just to lose what she gained years before. For, the first time in years she adjusted the bow in her hair snugly back in place remembering how it had been the thought of seeing Pearl, and the other that had helped keep her sanity. She followed Pearl to the house where the taller gem gave her a tour then took her to the temple.

"Your room is still there.", Pearl says stopping just outside her door. " Why don't you settle yourself in I'll be at the beach if you need me.", Pearl says then leaves slowly as Emerald enters her room. Emerald looked around it looked just the way she left it so long ago. She stayed there for about five minutes then decided to join Pearl on the beach.

 **Ohh if Emerald and Pearl become a couple what do you think their song should be. I have a preference for "Halo" My friend suggested "A Thousand Years" and I was also thinking a Rewrite of "I won't say (I'm in love)" thank you in advance for all your suggestions.**


	6. Specail Day

**SOME MONTHS LATER . . .**

Garnet looked over the list she had asked Pearl to make for her. Not that she couldn't do it herself but it was to help her feel useful. Garnet nodded everything is ready for this very specail day. She walked out the house and down the beach where she knew Pearl is she wanted to thank her for all her help and suggestions. Garnet grinned as the sound of fighting and teasing reached her ears. Emerald and Pearl were at it again sparring on the sand to bad it wouldn't be for long. She sw Steven and Connie outside the huge circle in the sand.

"They have been like this since sunrise.", Steven reported when he spotted her. Garnet grinned a knowing grin she had seen them sneak out.

" It all most looks like a dance.", Connie says in awe not taking her eyes off the two.

"Hey Pearl, Emerald sorry to interrupt I just wanted to thank you for your help. By the way you guys should really find a new place to hash this out." , Garnet says earning a blush from both gems and a quiet "your welcome." From Pearl. Garnet laughed then left them to themselves she has a day of stuff Ruby and Sapphire wanted to do. We walked a bit further then nodded and split. In her place holding hands are Ruby and Sapphire.

"Come on Sapphire Pearl said the cliff up here is the best place to see sunsets!", Ruby she enthusiastically as she gently pulled a laughing Sapphire behind her. They reached the cliff and looked at each other it took all their will to not fuse in order to get up the cliff. They instead helped each other up little ledges and made it to the top. " I knew we could do it.", Ruby says grinning. Sapphire gave her a playful push they grinned at each other. Laceing fingers they walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down Ruby wrapped her arm around Sapphire and pulled her close.

"This is nice.", Sapphire says with a grin then kisses Ruby's cheek. Ruby smiled and they sat cuddling watching the sunset together. They then stood up and walked hand in hand to the statue. They then made up funny names for constellations and stars they pointed at laughing the whole time.

"Sapphire you know what?", Ruby asked grinning.

" What?", Sapphire asked smiling to.

"Today was the best day ever. Want to know why?.", Ruby says pulling her closer.

"Why?", Sapphire asked.

" Cause I got to have the whole day to just look at you.", Rubby says and Sapphire laughs.

"Oh Ruby I love you.", Sapphire says giggling.

" I love you to Sapphire. ", Ruby says and they kiss for a long moment. "Ready?", Ruby asks when they stop kissing.

"Ready. Let's do this again.", Sapphire says and Ruby nodds then they fuse into Garnet who is grinning like a champ. She reclines for a while then heads back home to the others.

 **hey readers tell me what you think. Ever since I started this story I wanted to so bad give Ruby and Sapphire a day to be just themselves and just strengthen the love they feel for each other.**

 **Keep your eyes open for "Crystal Gem Chronicals: Part 1: Steven's Friendship" thank you for taking the time to read "Lost Gem" the Prelude to CGC.**


	7. Remastering

Hello all my dear followers I have decided to remaster all my earlier stories. So "Lost Gem", "A Love Never Forgotten", "Pearl's Specail Gem", and "Digimon: Revised" are all getting remastered. The "Lost Gem" Trilogy is getting a total redo and make over in story Like "A Firework's Heart". I am sol proud of these stories that I want to show the growth I have had as a writer since then. Also with the trilogy the story feels too short and moved too fast. All the plot will be there just retold I hope for the better and spark more interest then the originals. As for 'Digimon:Revised" only chapter length and the dialog from the actual show will change. The original dialogue always made me very self conscious since it was basically the dumb rewrote to make sense in English :"D. Anyway though you all should know and not totally freak out when you see stories or chapters go missing.


End file.
